Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2268)
Dies sind die Logbucheinträge der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] im Jahr 2268. Verfasser * James T. Kirk Einträge * Sternzeit 2950,3 Logbuch des Captains: Sternzeit 2950.3 Die Enterprise befindet sich noch immer im Orbit von Eeiauo, an der Peripherie des Föderationsraums. Auf McCoys Rat hin hat Starfleet den Planeten unter Quarantäne gestellt. Die Enterprise wird über die Abschirmung wachen, bis eine Sondereinheit mit Epidemiologen und anderen Spezialisten eintrifft. Dr. McCoy und Schwester Chapel haben sich mit der medizinischen Einsatzgruppe nach unten gebeamt und helfen den Eeiauoanern bei ihrem verzweifelten Kampf gegen eine schreckliche Seuche. Die Eingeborenen bezeichnen sie als >langsamen Tod<. * Sternzeit 1573,4:Offensichtlicher Fehler in der Datierung Logbuch des Captains: Sternzeit 1573.4 Mr. Spocks Koordinaten haben uns in einen bisher unerforschten Raumsektor gebracht. Die astronomische Abteilung bgeinnt damit, alle in Frage kommenden Sonnensysteme zu erfassen. * Sternzeit 2950,3: Logbuch des Captains: Sternzeit 2962.3 Von vielen Planeten der Föderation treffen geimpfte Freiwillige auf Eeiauo ein. Bald bracuehn wir nicht mehr zu helfen, und dann kann die Enterprise einen neuen Auftrag übernehmen. Die meisten Besatzungsmitglieder befinden sich schon wieder an Bord. Mit der Rückkehr von Schwester Chapel und der Doktoren McCoy und Wilson sind wird fast komplett. * Sternzeit 3871,6 Logbuch des Captains, Sternzeit 3871.6 Die Enterprise wurde in das Tautee-System beordert, um Subrauminterferenzen zu untersuchen, die in dieser Region ihren Ursprung haben. Fernmessungen haben ergeben, daß einige, wenn nicht sogar alle Planeten des Tautee-Systems auseinandergebrochen sind. Admiral Hoffman denkt, daß die Klingonen etwas mit der Zerstörung des Systems zu tun haben könnten, obwohl sie andere Ursachen als Möglichkeit nicht ausschließen will. Das Tautee-System fällt unter die Regelungen des Organianischen Friedensvertrages, un die Klingonen nutzen nahezu jede Gelegenheit, um in das strittige Gebiet einzudringen. Außerdem haben wir Gerüchte gehört, daß die Klingonen an einer neuen Superwaffe arbeiten. Ich persönlich hoffe sehr, daß diese Gerüchte nicht den Tatsachen entsprechen. Wir haben ein weiteres Problem. Vor zehn Jahren wurde das Tautee-System von einem Team erkundet, das eine raumfahrende Zivilisation ohne Warptechnologie entdeckte. Sie war für eine Kontaktaufnahme der Föderation nicht weit genugentwickelt. Wir sollen uns so schnell wie möglich dort einfinden, nicht nur, um mögliche Schwierigkeiten mit den Klingonen zu verhindern, sondern auch, um nachzusehen, ob die Tautee-Zivilisation sich retten konnte. Admiral Hoffman hat ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, daß für den Umgang mit dieser Kultur in jeder Hinsicht die Erste Direktive gilt. Die U.S.S. Farragut unter dem Kommando von Kelly Bogle wurde ebenfalls ins Tautee-System beordert, um uns nötigenfalls Rückendeckung zu geben. Da Kelly Bogle und ich früher gemeinsam auf der Farragut gedient haben, könnte diese Mission zu einem interessanten Wiedersehen führen. Logbuch des Captains, Nachtrag Die Enterprise hat jetzt seit zwei Tagen ihre Position gehalten, während Chefingenieur Scott und seine Leute mit den Reparaturen beschäftigt sind. Das Schiff wurde durch eine Subraumwelle von hoher Intensität beschädigt, die infolge der Schließung des interuniversalen Risses im Tautee-Systems durch die Enterprise, die Farragut und die zwei klingonischen Schiffe entstand. Die Klingonen unter der Führung von Commander KerDaq nahmen Tauteeaner an Bord, die die Katastrophe überlebten, und brachten sie auf Vorschlag von Kelly Bogle von der Farragut nach Starbase Elf. Anschließend kehrten die Klingonenschiffe und die Farragut zur Enterprise zurück. Bogle hat mir mitgeteilt, daß es KerDaqs Idee war. Hätte es mir jemand anderer als Bogle mitgeteilt, hätte ich ihn für verrückt erklärt. Doch Bogle übertreibt niemals, und schon gar nicht, wenn es um Klingonen geht. Ich habe nicht mit einer freundschaftlichen Behandlung durch KerDaq gerechnet, aber jetzt bin ich überrascht, wie zuvorkommend sich die Klingonen bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt verhalten haben. Falls dieser Zwischenfall irgendeinen Ausblick auf die Zukunft erlaubt, scheint es durchaus möglich zu sein, daß die Föderation und die Klingonen eines Tages friedlich zusammenarbeiten. Die Beschädigungen durch die letzte Subraumwelle betreffen insbesondere den Warpantrieb. Chefingenieur Scott arbeitet rund um die Uhr daran, das Triebwerk wieder in einen funktionsfähigen Zustand zu versetzen- Der wissenschaftliche Offizier der Farragut, Richard Lee, assistiert ihm bei der endgültigen Konfiguration der Systeme. Gleichzeitig habe ich die Hälfte der überlebenden Tauteeaner auf die Farragut transportieren lassen, um das Platzproblem während des Rückflugs zu Starbase Elf zu verringern. Insgesamt ist es den vier Schiffen gelungen, über zweitausend Überlebende zu bergen. Die meisten von denen, die auf die Enterprise gebeamt wurden, waren verletzt. Zu weiteren Verletzungen kam es durch die Auswirkungen der letzten Subraumwelle. Es soll nicht unerwähnt bleiben, daß Dr. McCoy und sein Personal in den letzten achtundvierzig Stunden außergewöhnliche Arbeit geleistet haben. Trotz der widrigen Umstände und nicht ausreichender Kapazitäten ist es Dr. McCoy und seinem Team gelungen, das Leben beinahe jedes Patienten zu retten. Ich empfehle eine besondere Belobigung in McCoys Personalakte aufzunehmen. Prescott, die Anführerin der überlebenden Tauteeaner, hat uns entscheidend dabei geholfen, den Riß zu schließen. Sie und die noch and Bord befindliche Gruppe ihres Volkes werden zusätzliche Versorgung in Starbase Elf erhalten, bis man sie mit ausreichenden Vorräten und einem Hilfsteam der Föderation zu einer Welt brignen wird, wo sie sich niederlassen können. Ich rechne damit, daß die Tauteeaner in einigen hundert Jahren vollwertige und selbstbewußte Mitglieder der Föderation sein werden. * Sternzeit 4720,1: Captains Log: Sterndatum 4720.1 Kartographische Aufzeichnung des Planeten Delta Canaris IV, der zum Typus der Q-Klasse gehört, wird fortgesetzt. Dieser Planet, im dritten JAhr unserer auf fünf Jahre festgesetzten Mission entdeckt, gewährt der Mannschaft die dringend benötigte Unterbrechung der Raumfahrtroutine. Die heftigen Schwerkraftwellen, die von diesem Planeten ausgehen, erfordern ständige orbitale Korrekturen, doch die zusätzliche Arbeit könnte sich als lohnend erweisen, da es möglich erscheint, daß es auf dem Planeten Leben geben könnte. Sensoranzeigen sind positiv, befinden sich jedoch in einem Sektor des Lebensspektrums, der auf Lebewesen einer Form hindeutet, die bisher noch von keinem Starship der Föderation entdeckt worden ist. Die Crew ist entsprechend erregt. Die Stimmung an Bord war noch nie besser. * Sternzeit 4723,4: Captains Log: Sterndatum 4723.4 Wir weichen dem klingonischen Starship weiter aus, bis wir festgestellt haben, wer für den Tod der Vulkanier an Bord des Forschungsschiffes verantwortlich ist. Vor der Vernichtung ihrer Besatzung hat die T'pau ein Team von dreiundzwanzig andorianischen Wissenschaftlern auf Alnath II gelandet. Sein Führer, Dr. Threllvon-da, ist streitlustig und nicht geneigt, uns bei unseren Untersuchungen zu helfen. Weitere Befragung wird zweifellos wertvolle Informationen hervorbringen. * Sternzeit 4730,5: Captains Log: Sterndatum 4730.5 Der Nervenkrieg zwischen der Enterprise und dem klingonischen Schiff wird fortgesetzt. Jeder Wechsel der Umlaufbahn wird von dem anderen pariert, während jeder versucht, dem anderen gegenüber in eine bessere Position zu gelangen. Die Spannung an Bord der Enterprise nimmt ständig zu und bedroht die Funktionsfähigkeit mehrerer Sektionen. Dieser Zusammenbruch der Moral ist von einem Ausmaß wie ich ihn an Bord eines Starships noch nicht erlebt habe. Gründliche Befragung der Speicher unserer Computer haben nichts aufgezeichnet, das sich mit unserer Situation vergleichen ließe. Wenn ich nicht sehr bald zu einem Entschluß gelange, könnte es zu ernsthaften Disziplinarvergehen kommen. * Sternzeit 4731,0: Captains Log: Sterndatum 4731.0 Klingonen blockieren weiter den Subspauce durch Störsender. Ich habe Lieutenant Uhura angewiesen eine Nachrichtenkapsel vorzubereiten, die im Fall eines Angriffs nach Starbase Sechzehn abgeschickt werden soll. Die Moral an Bord ist durch den von der Präsenz der Klingonen verursachten Streß weiter abgesunken. Schlägerein unter Mitgliedern der Besatzung sind an der Tagesordnung, und die normalen disziplinären Maßnahmen zeigen keinerlei Wirkung. Ich mache mir zunehmend Sorgen, daß die Crew der Enterprise nicht in der Lage ist, effektiv zu handeln, wenn sich die Notwendigkeit dazu ergeben sollte. * Sternzeit 4732,9: Captains Log: Sterndatum 4732.9 Die Kligonen warten weiter ab. Die Moral an Bord der Enterprise sinkt weiter. Besatzungsmitglieder kümmern sich mehr um ihre eigenen, selbstsüchtigen Interessen als um das Wohl des Ganzen. Ich fürchte, daß irgendwann jemand seine Pflicht vernachlässtig und den Zwischenfall auslöst, den sich die Klingonen wünschen. Das Warten zerrt an den NErven. Wir müssen zum Handeln kommen. * Sternzeit 4732,9: Captains Log: Sterndatum 4732.9 Die Klingonen haben eine weitere Subspace-Kommunikation versucht. Mein Zusammentreffen mit Kalan an Bord der Enterprise hat Früchte getragen. Er hat weitere Meuterer entdeckt und sie hinrichten lassen. Als Folge davon habe ich den Eindruck, daß sich die Sicherheit der Enterprise und des andorianischen archäologischen Teams verbessert hat. Andererseits ist noch immer keinerlei Fortschritt bei der Lösung des Mysteriums erzielt worden, mit was für einer Waffe die Klingonen die Vulkanier an Bord der T'pau getötet haben. Ich kann nur hoffen, daß der Einsatz dieser Waffe die Koordination vielen Klingonen erfordert und nicht durch einen einzigen bewirkt werden kann. * Sternzeit 4736,0: Captains Log: Sterndatum 4736.0 Das Verhalten von Fähnrich Chekov wird von den leitenden Offizieren an Bord der Enterprise beurteilt werden. Für den Fall, daß sie es empfehlen, wird Chekov vor ein Kriegsgericht gestellt werden – falls wir zur Starbase zurückkehren. Ich habe Mitgefühl für Chekov; ich bin überzeugt, daß er nur das beste für das Schiff gewollt hat. Er hat jedoch darin versagt, die Situation genau zu analysieren und die Föderation beinahe in einen brutalen, sinnlosen Krieg mit dem klingonischen Imperium gestürzt. * Sternzeit 4736,9: Captains Log: Sterndatum 4736.9 Die Klingonen haben das neue Gebiet für ihre Suche nach Topalin-Vorkommen sofort in Besitz genommen. Doch das plötzliche Verschwinden ihrer Geräte – die anscheinend vom Planeten selbst verschlungen wurden – hat eine Krise ausgelöst. Die Hauptphaserbatterien der Terror glühen in einem strahlenden Blau von Corona-Entladungen, was auf Angriffsbereitschaft hindeutet. Ich habe die Crew der Enterprise, daß ein Kampf unmittelbar bevorsteht und unvermeidlich ist. * Sternzeit 4737,4: Captains Log: Sterndatum 4737.4 Auf der Enterprise sind durch den Angriff der Klingonen geringfügige Schäden eingetreten. Deflektorschirme halten; Phaserbatterien sind voll aufgeladen, warten auf meinen Befehl zum Angriff. Obwohl der Überfall der Klingonen unprovoziert war, zögere ich, das Feuer zu erwiedern. Der Organianische Friedensvertrag muß auf jeden Fall eingehalten werden, oder der ausbrechende interstellare Krieg wird ungezählte Planeten vernichten. Die Klingonen müssen hier auf Alnath II gestoppt werden – auf eine friedliche Weise. * Sternzeit 4738,3: Captains Log: Sterndatum 4738,3 Die klingonischen Wachen sind an Bord der Enterprise gekommen. Die Ärzte schwanken offensichtlich zwischen den Möglichkeiten, Kalan an Bord der Terror zu bringen und ihn dort sterben zu lassen oder ihm zu erlauben, auf dem >feindlichen< Schiff zu bleiben. Die Erkenntnis, daß sie ihren Kommandanten brauchen, scheint den Sieg davongetragen zu haben. Sie haben ihn im Lazarett unter scharfe Bewachung gestellt, worüber Dr. McCoy zu recht verärgert ist. Er will eine offizielle Beschwerde gegen dieses Eindringen in sein Reich einlegen. Kalans Gesundung macht weiter rasche Fortschritte. Er wird in Kürze soweit hergestellt sein, um an Bord der Terror zurückkehren zu können. Doch bevor es soweit ist, müssen wir eine Absprache für die friedliche Nutzung des Planeten Alnath II treffen. * Sternzeit 4744,8: Captains Log: Sterndatum 4744,8 Die Anspannung hat erheblich nachgelassen, seit der Stein in den Rodinium-Behälter eingeschlossen wurde. Die Klingonen sind geneigt, über die Schürfrechte auf Alnath II zu verhandeln, die Enterprise funktioniert auf ihrem gewohnten Stand höchster Effizienz, und ein neuer interstellarer Krieg konnte abgewendet werden. Das einzig unerklärliche Vorkommnis ist der Tod der Vulkanier, und ich glaube, daß ich eine Vorstellung davon habe, was geschehen ist. Erst eine Untersuchung durch ein voll ausgerüstetes wissenschaftliches Schiff kann meine Theorie beweisen; die LEute wüßten dann, was sie erwartet und könnten die Falle vermeiden. * Sternzeit 4769,1: Captain's Logbuch, Sternzeit 4769,1 Kartographierung und erste Kontaktaufnahme des Planeten der Q Klasse Delta Canaris IV abgeschlossen. Nach dem diesem Unternehmen benötigt die Enterprise eine gründliche Überholung, und die Crew braucht dringende Erholung auf Starbase Eins. Ich habe mehrere Angehörige der Besatzung für Auszeichnungen vorgeschlagen, besonders Mr. Spock für seine unermüdlichen Bemühungen um Verständigung mit dem waffeldünnen Intelligenzformen auf dem Schwerkraftplaneten. Seine Techniken der Kontaktaufnahme werden einen Standard schaffen, der während des gesamten restlichen Zeitraums unserer auf fünf Jahre angelegten Aufgabe angewandt werden wird, und möglicherweise auch während vieler kommender Jahre von anderen Schiffen, die Erstkontakt mit neuen Lebensformen herstelllen. * Sternzeit 4801,4: Captain's Logbuch, Sternzeit 4801.4 Die Reise ist bis jetzt reine Routine gewesen, mit Ausnahme der Rettung von Lorelei, Sprecherin des Planeten Hyla. Spock hat unsere Computeraufzeichnungen überprüft und nicht den geringsten Hinweis dafür gefunden, daß ein solcher Planet existiert. McCoy ist jedoch sicher, daß Loreleis Biologie in etwa der terranischen Norm entspricht. Die Unterschiede, die bestehen, schließen sie nicht davon aus, unsere Luftzusammensetzung zu atmen und unsere Nahrung zu essen. Sie ist eine außergewöhnliche Frau, intelligent, hübsch und von einer undefinierbaren Ausstrahlung, die ich unwiderstehlich finde. Ich wünschte, Botschafter Zarv besäße auch ein Bruchteil ihres Charmes. Captain's Logbuch, Nachtrag Die Sprecherin Hyla, Lorelei, über eine seltsame Wirkung auf mich aus. Ich fühle mich mehr und mehr von ihren Argumenten beeinflußt und überzeugt, die dafür sprechen, die Friedensmission nach Ammdon und Jurnamoria abzubrechen und nach Starbase Eins zurückzukehren. Der Zustand der Enterprise wird immer bedrohlicher. Dabei sind Materialschäden das geringste Problem. Meine größte Sorge ist der zunehmende Verfall der Moral und die ständig wachsende Unzufriedenheit der Crew. Es hat beinahe den Anschein, als ob die Leute sich am Rande der Meuterei befänden, doch das ist natürlich absurd. So etwas kann es auf diesem Schiff nicht geben, wird es nicht geben. * Sternzeit 4822,9: Captain's Logbuch, Sternzeit 4822.9 Ich habe mir die wachsende Nachlässigkeit der Crew lange genug mitangesehen. Die Instandhaltung eines Raumschiffs mag zwar hohe Anforderungen stellen, doch ist die Crew der Enterprise eine der besten des Starfleet Command. Sie ist die beste. Spock und ich müssen alle wichtigen Systeme ständig überwachen, um eine Katastrophe zu verhindern. Es ist mir unbegreiflich, daß ein vorenthaltener Landurlaub die Ursache dieser Pflichtverletzung sein sollte; doch ist das die einzige plausible Erklärung. Ich werde die Sektionschefs des Schiffes zusammenrufen und diesen unerträglichen Zustand sofort beenden. Sonst befinden wir uns bei Erreichen des Ammdon-Jurnamoria-Systems in einem Zustand, der kaum besser ist als der eines Müllkahns. Captain's Logbuch, Nachtrag Der Umfang des Schadens, den die Enterprise genommen hat, ist noch nicht abzusehen. Ich fürchte, daß es sehr groß und für alle an Bord potentiell gefährlich ist. Nachdem die Warp-Antriebe ausgefallen sind, ist die Kapazität sowohl des Transporters als auch des Subraum-Funks drastisch eingeschränkt, wenn nicht völlig zerstört. Es gibt zwar andere Möglichkeiten, Starbase Eins von unserer Notlage in Kenntnis zu setzen, doch ziehe ich es vor, mit eigener Kraft weiterzufahren und unseren Auftrag zu Ende zu führen, falls uns das möglich sein sollte, was jedoch sehr fraglich ist. Wenn es mir nicht gelingen sollte, so wäre dies der erste Befehl, dem zu gehorchen ich nicht in der Lage bin. Die Möglichkeit des Versagens ist nicht leicht zu akzeptieren. * Sternzeit 4903,01: Captain's Logbuch, Sternzeit 4903.01 Wir werden bald den Orbit um den vierten Planeten des Systems erreichen. Uhura meldet, daß keine Funksignale von dem Planeten ausgestrahlt werden, doch Mr. Spocks Lebensformindikatoren deuten auf eine hochzivilisierte Gesellschaft hin. Das Rätsel, das sich aus diesem anscheinenden Widerspruch ergibt, ist einer der Punkte auf unserer Arbeitstabellle. Nirgendwo in der Galaxis ist eine fortgeschrittene Zivilisation gefunden worden, die nicht Hertz-Frequenzen benutzt, selbst für unbedeutendere Kommunikation. Doch vielleicht ist dies die erste Ausnahme. * Sternzeit 4904,2: Captain's Logbuch, Sternzeit 4904.2 Spock, McCoy und vier Männer des Sicherheitsdienstes sind auf dem Planeten gefangen. Um die Dinge noch schlimmer zu machen, sind Botschafter Zarv und seine diplomatischen Begleiter ohne Erlaubnis auf den Planeten gebeamt. Der Energieverbrauch durch diesen Gebrauch des Transporters erforderte die Abschaltung der gesamten siebenten Ebene. Nur wenn es uns gelingen sollte, wenigstens einen Teil der Warp-Energie wiederherzustellen, können wir diesen Sektor des Schiffes wieder benutzen. Eine Kontaktaufnahme mit der Bevölkerung des Planeten erscheint immer unwahrscheinlicher. Wenn, wie Spock andeutete, die Eingeborenen eine Form von Telepathie benutzen sollten, bestehen nur geringe Chancen, mit ihnen über die Freigabe der Gefangenen zu verhandeln, noch über die Lieferung von Strahlenschutzmaterial, das wir so dringend benötigen. * Sternzeit 4905,8: Captain's Logbuch, Sternzeit 4905.8 Ausgesetzt auf dem Planeten, bleibt mir nur ein kleiner Handlungsspielraum. Die Crew der Enterprise hat gemeutert, ist der pazifistischen Lehre der Alien Lorelei zum Opfer gefallen. Ich muß Spock und die anderen erreichen, sie befreien und mit ihrer Hilfe das Schiff wieder in meine Hand bringen. Die Aussichten dafür sind jedoch nicht gut. * Sternzeit 4906,1: Captain's Logbuch, Sternzeit 4905.8 Wir haben uns eine Position auf einem Hügel oberhalb des Steinbruchs gesichert, in dem das Strahlenschutzmaterial für die Reparatur der Enterprise gewonnen wird. Die Spannung steigt mit jeder Shuttle-Ladung, die den Planeten verläßt. Es werden sicher nicht mehr viele Trips unternommen, und das Shuttle ist für uns die einzige Möglichkeit, von diesem Planeten zu entkommen. Spock ist nicht sicher, wie lange unsere Anwesenheit unentdeckt bleiben wird. Sobald die Betäubung der Dornenwand, hinter der er, McCoy und die anderen gefangengehalten wurden, abklingt, wird der ganze Planet in Aufruhr geraten. Die Flucht muß bald unternommen werden – oder wir werden diesen Planeten niemals lebend verlassen. * Sternzeit 4908,0: Captain's Logbuch, Sternzeit 4908.0 Es ist schwer zu glauben, daß das Entkommen von dem Planeten der leichteste Teil unseres Vorhabens zur Wiedereroberung der Enterprise sein könnte. Loreleis Macht über die Crew ist so stabil, als ob sie sie mit Ketten an sich gefesselt hätte – noch fester. Der Silberschleier ihrer Worte hat sie in eine Abhängigkeit verstrickt, die zu brechen Zeit und Mühe kosten wird. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. * Sternzeit 5011,1: Captain's Logbuch, Sternzeit 5011.1 Die Fahrt nach Ammdon war alles andere als Routine. Mr. Scott hat bei der Instandhaltung der Warp-Triebwerke Dienste geleistet, die weit über normale Pflichterfüllung hinausgingen. Der Zustand der MHD-Behälter ist, gelinde gesagt, gefährlich. Er und seine Crew werden für ihre vorbildlichen Leistungen Auszeichnungen erhalten. Die anderen Besatzungsmitglieder kehren allmählich in den Normalzustand zurück, un nur gelegentlich vorkommende Rückfälle attestieren die Macht von Loreleis Verführungskunst und ihrer sonisch-geladenen Worte. Dr. McCoy versichert mir, daß keiner von ihnen unter ihrem Einfluß bleiben wird, und daß alle ein bemerkenswert stabiles Psychogramm aufweisen, wenn man die Belastungen berücksichtigt, denen sie ausgesetzt waren. Lorelei bleibt in der Arrestzelle, wo dafür gesorgt ist, daß sie mit niemanden direkt sprechen kann. Aber obwohl alle Männer und Frauen an Bord wieder in Ordnung sind, bleibt doch noch eine schwere Hürde zu nehmen: die Ammdon-Jurnamoria-Friedensverhandlungen. Ohne Botschafter Zarv und sein diplomatisches Team besteht nur eine geringe Chance, daß wir den Krieg verhindern können. Doch es ist unsere Pflicht als Angehörige der Föderation, alles zu tun, was in unserer Macht steht, um diesen Krieg abzuwenden und die Romulaner im Orion-Arm in Schach zu halten. * Sternzeit 5012,5: Captain's Logbuch, Sternzeit 5012.5 Mein Schiff schwebt in Gefahr. Der heftige Angriff der jurnamorianischen Flotte hat mehrere Teile der Enterprise ernsthaft beschädigt. Mr. Scott und seine LEute reparieren die Stromkreise, die für die Erhaltung der Warpenergie am dringendsten benötigt werden. Ich habe befohlen, die Führer von Ammdon und Jurnamoria zu einer letzten Konferenz an Bord zu beamen. Es gibt eine letzte Taktik, die ich noch ausprobieren kann, um den Frieden auf diesen Planeten zu bringen. Wenn sie fruchtlos bleiben sollte, muß ich nach Starbase Eins zurückkehren und den Romulanern in dieser Sektion des Raums freie Hand lassen. Aber ich glaube nicht, daß mein Plan fehlschlagen wird. Mein Argument für den Frieden ist so wirkungsvoll, daß der Vizeregent von Ammdon und die Botschafterin des Friedens von Jurnamoria sich ihm nicht wiedersetzen können. TOS Episode: *Sternzeit 3211,7 *Sternzeit 3259,2 *Sternzeit unbekannt Anmerkungen }} Externe Links en:Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2268 Kategorie:Logbuch